1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary cutting tool, for example, a drill, such as, for example, a twist drill, a wiper twist drill, a drill with straight flutes, a countersink tool, or a reaming tool, that has at least two cutting edges, said cutting edges respectively comprising a main cutting edge, and said cutting edges being disposed, particularly symmetrically, with respect to the central axis of a cutter portion.
2. Background Information
Such a rotary cutting tool that is configured as a drill is known, for example, from International Patent Publication No. WO 01/76794 A1. That drill comprises a plurality of cutting edges that are produced either by grinding of the tip structure of the drill per se, or the cutting edges are portions of a cutting insert. The cutting edges are limited by so-called noses that are disposed at the outer edges of the cutting edges, said noses having several radii of curvature. By means of such rounded noses the hole that is being produced is to attain a good surface quality. It is furthermore suggested that a high cutting speed during drilling of metal can be attained. During drilling, however, there arises the danger of a nose that forms a portion of each cutting edge breaking away. International Patent Publication No. WO 01/76794 is hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth in its entirety herein.